


Cover Art for I Have This Senior Partner Tony by catwalksalone

by thecookiemomma



Category: Charlie and Lola, NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: Art done in the style of Charlie and Lola for catwalksalone's hilarious piece.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Cover Art for I Have This Senior Partner Tony by catwalksalone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I have this senior partner, Tony...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67923) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 




End file.
